


Night With You

by WonnieHorns



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Completed, Other, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonnieHorns/pseuds/WonnieHorns
Summary: I can see Hyungwon lovingly look at me, I can feel his love.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Night With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is actually my first time writing a story. I wanted to say sorry in advance if there is a lot of grammatical error. English is not my first language hehehhe. Hope you enjoy it! Love lotsss.

beep beep  
" _Gurl where art thou? I'm lonely"_  
Tsk this friend is so crazy  
"Apartment, you?"  
Actually, I'm at resto right now waiting for my boyfriend. He asked me last night to meet him up here at 8 pm for a dinner date, maybe I just got too excited to come since it's 7:51 pm, the good thing is My Love did a reservation.  
" _Home, just bored wanna come and sleepover?_ "  
"Nah sorry babe, too tired, must be sleep early ya know"  
" _Ow saddd maybe next time okay_ "

> Incoming call: My Love

" _Hey Love_ " oh, damn that deep voice  
"Hi My Love" I heard him chuckle  
" _I'm going now, where are you?_ "  
"Already here, came up too early hihi"  
" _You miss me that much aren't you?_ "  
"Yes, of course, we barely see each other, you're always busy"  
" _Sorry Love_ " He exhaled deeply  
"Oh that was deep, you almost near?"  
" _Still far, wait for me okay, I already ask manager-nim to go faster_ "  
"Don't rush, take your time" when a hand suddenly covered my eyes and thick lips landed on my cheeks. It's him, My Love is already here  
"Hi beautiful lady, sorry I'm late" he whispered in my ears.  
I smile at him, God I missed him so much. For almost a month we didn't see each other personally, we only had a call and face time.  
"Hyungwonnie, no your on time I thought you were just going here but wow you look handsome as always bet Adonis can't relate" we both laugh as I felt his hand holding mine.  
"Here we go again with your joke" Hyungwon look at me amusingly  
"I know you love it" and wink at him, he laughs genuinely. Damn those beautiful lips and wonderful smile of him. I'm so lucky to have him in my life.  
"Shall we take some order Hmmn?" he brushed the tip of his finger to my hands

As we take the dinner, Hyungwon and I catch up on things slowly since we have all night. He won't have a schedule for tomorrow so we plan to stroll some places after this.

"Grrrr, Love don't you feel cold?" I asked Hyungwon, shivers, and grip his hand tightly. We are strolling now near the bridge. I just hope no one notices us. Hyungwon looked down at me, as he removes our hands that intertwined then put his arms to my shoulder. I just facepalm him, wow sometimes his height quite insulting me I just can't believe my height is almost his shoulder wow just wow.  
"Really Hyungwon?" note the sarcasm, damn this lanky man, even if he teases me about my height I still love him. Gosh, why am I so whipped with this guy?

He laughed hardly that creates an echo, I immediately look around if someone is near "Hey lower down your voice" as I TRY to reach out his fatty cheeks to pinch them. That cause Hyungwon to laugh more, he grabs me to hug tightly as he wiggles our body. I just can't help but laugh and hug him back. What did I do to deserve him?

Why do I feel at this moment Hyungwon was hugging a teddy bear. He pulls out, as he brings his two big hands to my cold red face and squishes it.  
"My Love, why are you so cute? I mean you look beautiful and fancy but --"  
"I should be, duh! My Boyfriend is a man who jumped out from the book and of course expect to me that I should be beautiful" and rolled my eyes to him, he lovingly caresses my face and snickers, okay I think that was too much "Just Kidding" I slap his arms lightly.  
"No kidding Love" Hyungwon intertwined our hands "You look beautiful tonight but you're so cute" and he squishes my cheeks again with his free hand and pulls my face closer to his and brushes our nose.  
Ghadd I can't with his sweetness I love him sooo muchhh  
"Your cuteness is too much, you know, beautiful and cute at the same time. How did you that My love?"  
"Ask the one who is also like me, cute squishy shiny and handsome as hell, and My Love quit teasing me" and pull him to continue strolling, I can feel my face is burning now, heck those sweet words of him. I hate him at the same time I love him argghhh.

Hyungwonnie keeps telling me about their upcoming activities. And next month will be their preparation for their comeback mini-album as he said.

"I will be busy again and we will not see and touch each other again" I smiled at him as I squish his hand to tell him, it's gonna be okay  
"Hyungwon My Love, it's okay, you know we can still face time"  
"But it's nicer if we see each other personally and have a quality time" he pouts  
"Okay stop that I might kiss you here"  
"You just can't resist my delicious thick lips, My love" and do the kissy kissy  
"Oh, so boastingwon is activated? And do y-- ACHOOO" sht, glad I didn't sneeze in front of his precious face, I turn around continue sneezing. Hyungwon removes himself from me, as I feel a warm coat behind me.  
"Sorry, I forgot you told me you were cold" and put his hands to my nose  
"Hey hey don't do that, I have snot that's dirty" I pushed him and grab my handkerchief  
He sighed deeply "Why are you worrying about that? Your nose is even cold as ice, come on let's go home" Hyungwon wrapped his coat to my body properly. "I did bring my car, it was parked near here"

He opens his car for me to seat in "Thanks"  
Hyungwon goes to the other side and inserted the key "Do you feel warm now Love?" He grabs my hand and kisses it. Sweet  
"Yup feels warm" I look at his big doe eyes. "Thank you, My love" He just close his face against mine and makes face.  
"Thank you to My love" he leans forward to kiss me, and it suddenly reminds me of something that can't help from laughing. Hyungwon pulls out a little "why are you laughing?" He looks at me with an amusement  
"It reminds me of one of your songs" and smile widely  
"Fangirl mode again love? what song was it"  
"We're kissing in the car underneath of the night you got me you got me~~" as I sing their middle of the night while doing some wiggle action  
and shared the same laughter. Hyungwon pulls me closer using our hands that intertwined and look at my features adoringly and did the same until our lips brushed again, I put my hands to his cheeks and caress them. I smile and pull out from the kiss  
"My love we should go home now" he pouts and just make a face  
"Okay to my apartment now!" He says happily, I frowned at him "You already had an apartment?"  
"Yes My love, surprise aren't you" as he starts the engine "We are going to sleep there and I already bought you pajamas" I just raise my brows at him "and that is an order, we will continue our unfinished business their" I laughed at him and just shake my head. Who am I to say no? When I am blessed this much "Yes your highness" we both laughed and look at each other.

I can see Hyungwon lovingly look at me, I can feel his love and I'm so happy, more than happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, even if it's boring or something. I did really appreciate it. THANK YOU SO MUCHHH


End file.
